Request fic for Lexboss
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Yes, I do take requests. This story was a request from Lexboss who wanted me to write a story featuring her two OC's Lucy and Lexy.


"Would you please stop singing that song." Lexy said to her hyperactive best friend Lucy as they walked towards the high school. Lucy turned to her friend and smiled.

"Come on Lexy, lighten up." Lucy said with a grin as she paused the song playing on her ipod. "It's an empowering song about dancing." Lucy said, and as if to prove whatever point she was attempting to make she started moving her hips and shaking her arms in the air in what could only be described as being a strange parody of a hula dance. Lexy rolled her eyes as she continued walking with her friend.

"It's also an empowering song about lesbians." Lexy said with a smile that was returned by Lucy who laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and started to nuzzle her in a gesture that Lexy might have seen as either humorous or romantic had she not been struggling to breathe.

"It's not just about lesbians, it's also about how girls have more fun than guys do. Whether they're gay or not." Lucy said with a smile before she gave Lexy a quick little kiss on her cheek before setting her free from her hug. Lexy responded by gasping for breath in what Lucy hoped was a purposefully overdramatic manner meant to shed some humor on the situation before they continued walking down the sidewalk towards their school.

"Besides, you should learn to like the song." Lucy said, grinning at Lexy as she walked beside her. "Someday it'll be our special song." Lucy said with a smile, causing Lexy to look at her friend with a smile on her face.

"And why will be it be our special song?" Lexy asked, causing her friend to smile and give her a quick nuzzle on her cheek before she had the chance to object.

"It's cause that's the song that will play when we have our first kiss silly." Lucy said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I hate this plan." Gumball grumbled as he attempted to change into his costume in one of the boys' washroom stalls. Darwin smiled outside of the stall as he stared at his face in the mirror and adjusted the wig on his head.<p>

"Come on Gumball, it'll be fun." Darwin said as he opened up the bag that Lucy had given him earlier and pulled out some face-paint.

"You get to put on a dress and wear make-up, there's no downside." Darwin said as she started to awkwardly paint his face the way that Lucy had instructed him.

"Easy for you to say." Gumball grumbled. "You don't have to wear stilts."

* * *

><p>"All you've been doing all night is talking and talking." Lucy said as she dragged her best friend away from conversing with her mother, who happened to be one of the chaperone's for the school dance. Lexy groaned as she was dragged away with the nagging suspicious that Lucy had purposefully waited until the song 'talk talk' was playing before she asked her to dance. The suspicious didn't seem to go away as she led her to a spot near the center of the dance floor and placed both of her hands on her waist. Lexy blushed heavily as she realized that a good portion of the students at the school were presently staring at them.<p>

"Why are you…"

"Just wait a few seconds." Lucy responded, the suspicion that Lucy had orchestrated a somewhat elaborate scheme emerged in Lexy's mind as the song ended and the DJ announced that the next song they played was going to be a request.

"Alright, this next song is a request from miss Lucy Jackson." The DJ announced, just as the author had typed in the previous paragraph. Although the author failed to mention the title of the song.

"The song is called 'I was dancing in the lesbian bar' and it's by a fellow named Jonathan Richman." The DJ said with a smile as he started playing the song for every child and adult on the dance floor to hear. Lucy smiled as she continued to hold onto Lexy and her face seemed to want to close the gap that existed between them. Lexy, knowing what was about to happen and also knowing that it was pointless to resist, closed her eyes and waited.

And then the two kissed while the song played and every kid who had purchased a ticket for the dance watched. After a few brief seconds Lexy's eyes shot open.

"Was that a cannon?" Lexy asked, Lucy responded with a nod before placing her mouth on hers for a second time as they shared a second kiss.

* * *

><p>"What was the point of this?" Gumball asked as hung from the basketball net in the school's gymnasium after being fired from a cannon set up earlier by Anais. Darwin smiled from below the net, snickering slightly at the sight of Gumball wearing a dress, clown make-up, stilts and a sign sewn to the back of his dress commanding the citizens of Elmore to address him as 'mary'. Darwin smiled as he walked away to ask Nicole for help.<p>

"There was no point." Darwin said with a grin as he walked away. "Me and Lucy just wanted to see if you'd actually do it."

* * *

><p>"Richard." Nicole said with a dreamy expression on her face as she watched her daughter and her daughter's best friend share a kiss on the dance floor. "Do you remember our first kiss?"<p>

Richard looked at his wife with a smile on his face as he attempted to remember their first kiss, he scratched his head as he slowly came to the realization that he didn't. He shook his head, causing his wife to frown briefly before her face lit up once again with a smile.

"Would you like a reminder?" Nicole asked sweetly as she puckered up her lips in anticipation. Richard gleefully started to lean in towards his wife, mouth puckered up in a similar manner. Eventually the two lips joined, and the two sets of lips on the dance floor continued to remain together as the song continued playing. Although, at this moment nobody seemed to care.

"Hey everybody!" Tobias shouted. "Look at Gumball!"


End file.
